Coming Back
by Whoa Tamo
Summary: I found this on my computer recently, and I must say, I didn't think I wrote it at first. Then I remembered writing it ahile back. Guess it came back to haunt me or something! >.


  
  
  
  
Hi, I'm here with another fic. The other one is confusing, yes, I know, but this one is different, no new characters, or anything like that! Heh heh heh......well, please read this and enjoy it! (Unlike me other.....)  
  
  
  
The Perfect Soldier, or so they called him, looked out over a new day beginning. His mind was racing with emotions as he felt the colors, saw what was going on before him. This was only another thursday...but something was different....what was it?  
  
He didn't know. He could only stand and wonder what could be going on with his mind. Ever since he had left Relena, he felt....strange. Like he didn't belong or something. But he decided to let the feeling pass and just, ignore it all.  
  
His body turned from the spot and walked down the gray path to his `home' over in the northern part of the city. His eyes kept straight ahead at the road and let his mind wander around a little, thinking back on the way she looked the last time he saw her.  
  
"Relena..." His voice trailed off as he saw a figure come up to him, it was another one of those soldiers, no where to go, nothing left to do, it was rather.....humiliating that he was like them, and still mocked thier prescence.  
  
The young man rambled on with his pronlems as Heero threw him some change and went on his way, towards a city that he never thought he'd return to.....  
  
  
The girl's posstion was rather strange, she had to lean over quite a bit before she could see over the crowd of people. Her tostled hair was soaked with the raindrops coming down on her, but she ignored them and watched the woman in front of her eyes. "Miss Relena.." Noin said aloud as she finally managed to get closer to the woman on stage. She seemed to be tearing, but it was so hard to tell in the rain, Noin shrugged this off and pretended she didn't notice.  
  
Relena droaned on about how important this is, and why we should and shouldn't do that, when in reality, she wasn't even litsening to this crap. It was just words jumbled together to sound like somthing just so important, but to her, it was nothing. Just a loud of crap.   
  
Her eyes were sore from rubbing them so much to keep away the rain, that by the time she got to her car to drive off with Noin, her eyes were swolen and red. Relena kept this hidden from her advisor, Noin, and simply pretended to be very deep in thought that she couldn't be bothered. But, she really wanted to be helped, she felt like her mind was slowly melting into nothing and that her heart was draining from her constant waiting and anticipation. Useless, was what she felt like, a usless puppet in the hands of a higher person or something of the sort. She really wasn't that sure what she felt like anymore. It just wasn't right.  
  
Pagan stopped the car and let the two youn ladies out and into the mansion. The facility was covered with body guards and what seemed like millions of cameras, searching for anything wrong at any time. Well, all times but 4:00 am, when the shifts would start and everything, for fifteen minutes would be shut off. But, there wasn't anyone who seemed to notice this kind of thing. They were all to obsessed with thier own lives to give a damn.  
  
Relena walked swiftly with great speed down the halls of the echoing mansion. She trudged into the kitchen and went straight to the newspaper, cutting out a few things before she put away the scissors and retreated to her room with the pieces of paper.  
  
Her clothes were wet, down right drowned in the stench of rainy days. Her voice was rough as she recited her speech that day, litsening to what she said long after it happened. "Boring, as usuall, it seems to be what the people want at least." Relena mumbled as she stripped off her jacket and threw it into her hamper. The clothing soon was off, and replaced with a pair of pajamas with pants and a shirt. She didn't care how she looked when she was asleep, it's not like anyone would see her completely not her atire when she was in BED. "Well, there may be one person, but he wouldn't do anything, after all, he's my brother. He only says good night and leaves the room."   
  
An hour later Relena was on her computer, reading her many letters of mail, when something cought her eye. It wasn't addressed with an email address like, Queenofitaly.org, but it was so....different. herofree@aol.com.......she clicked on the name and a short, rather familiar letter popped up. It read-  
  
  
Relena,  
  
you are special to me, but I haven't been able to say it before to your face...until now. Four is my lucky number, and I sure as hell hope it's yours. Don't be scared.  
  
your hero.  
  
It didn't take her a second to see who it was. "Heero." She read the message over and over, breaking it down into parts, "Until now.....four...lucky number....four? Why four?" She leaned back in her chair and looked up at the celing, tracing the cracks on it until she heard `You've got mail' pop up on her screen again. She looked down to see another message from Heero. This one, was VERY familiar-  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena,  
  
The sun may come up in your mind without the likes of me, but in my mind it won't. Through the way it comes, however, the sun will come back to you another way, another time.....another day...when you don't know. Or, will you?  
  
your hero.  
  
Relena read this meassage over again as many times as the last, but this time, got nothing from it. All she knew, was that she saw this before....  
  
~flashback!~  
  
  
The Vice Foriegn Minister got onto the plane, slightly bumping into a boy before she found her seat. He had brown hair, but she didn't see his face.  
  
"Excuse me." His voice was soft, yet harsh and quite snappy.  
  
"That's alright." She knew it was a dumb thing to say, but it was all that came to mind. She came to her seat in the huge plane and found a teddy bear, and a letter. It snapped in her head who the man was, and who this was from. The Vice Foriegn Minister ran to the window, looking out for a second before screaming out the man's name. "HEERO!"   
  
Heero looked up in his uniform and saw Relena, she opened the letter and tore it in half, right before his eyes. "Next time, deliver it to me in person." She smiled as she saw the young man smirk and walk on, while she sat down in her seat and picked up a torn piece of the note. It started with her name, but, the rest was missing...all she could make out was....  
  
Relena,   
  
The sun may come up  
Through the way it comes,  
time...anoth.....  
  
This was all she could make out. For a while she tried to find the other half, but it wasn't there. She shrugged off the note and held her new teddy bear tightly on her way back to Earth.  
  
  
  
  
~end flashback!~  
  
It was now clear to Relena, what that letter had said so long ago. "Did he re-write this? From MEMORY?" She thought aloud as she climbed into her bed and fell asleep. She left the computer on, because she wanted the comfort of knowing that he was near, yet far away.even if so far away...  
************  
  
  
It was three in the morning, and Heero was still going to his destination. It's not that it would take so long for him to get there, it was only a block and a half, and that was near five hours ago. He was just so nervous. He laughed at the feeling of being nervous, but this time...he felt himself feel sorry in a way for ever coming, yet he knew he had to. He had waited long enough, now it was time for him to fess up!  
  
"Heero Yuy. I wasn't expecting you here in the Sanq Kingdom..." The voice was that of a male's, that trailed off into the darkness. The source of the voice stepped out from behind a corner, hair long and braided, black coating his attire. "How's it been, Heero? I haven't seen you for a LONG time. We were going to keep on looking, but she was convinced you were gone."  
  
The Perfect Soldier walked up to Duo, looking him straight in the eyes. His hands shook with slight anger at what the American said, but why? "Duo, you said, `she was convinced I was gone'. Was that Relena? Is it?"  
  
"Yeah. She insisted that you would return, but you needed your time to yourself!" Duo said, pretending to swoon and faint, then stopped when he noticed that Heero, his friend, was here, and he was here for most definate, a GOOD reason. "Well, other than the loud of crap I told you about and pretend to litsen to, why are you worried? I can tell by your fists, and also, the fact you're here gives away something's up."  
  
"I....." Heero stopped, he was short of words. Him, short of words, it was so laughable, but, he didn't laugh, he decided to try his best to keep this setting up. "I miss her. Alot."  
  
Duo looked seriously at his friend and sat down on the curb of the road, looking into space. "It's a good thing I went out for drinks at three in the morning!" Duo chuckled, then went back into his once serious form, thinking of a good way to aproach this. "Heero, you miss her, as you would say, `alot'. But, Heero, would you be willing to go through with it? I think that if you want to go through with it from the beginning, no second doubts, then you should go ahead and go to her. But, if you don't know.....then it's no use starting what you can't finnish. Do you get me?"  
  
The Japanese boy nodded, joining his friend by the curb, looking at his `wise friend' with his persion eyes, trying to almost see through him. "Duo, I think I need to go."  
  
Duo looked over, his eyes cold and almost heartless, burning a silent hole through the two of them. They sat there, for a little while, litsening to the sound of the cricket's music in the air. The American's blue orbes never blinked, consentrating hard on the Japanese boy's face. Heero was about to repeat what he had said, when Duo shook his head. "Go now." Duo stood up and helped his friend, each going in thier own direction. Before Heero could even walk two steps, Duo got back into his happy attitude and waved with a huge smile. "By the way, I hope to hear you at the Peacecraft Household as a MEMBER of the family!!!!!!"  
  
Heero smiled slightly and sighed outward, "Shut up, Duo." Heero ran to the mansion down a way, looking back at his friend, walking towards a small house on the corner, where he was most likely staying, well, he HOPED he was staying there.....  
  
Relena breathed deeply in her sleep, she was in the middle of a confusing dream. It wasn't bad...but it wasn't exactly good. Heero was leaving, but kept sending her messages in poems, writing down remote feelings to him towards her. It was all so complicating, most of them made no sense, and some even weren't his. But, he kept on sending message after message.  
  
She was twisting in her bed nervously before she woke up to the sound of a rapping on her window. She looked up to see a tree branch grazing the glass, hitting it lightly enough to wake her. Relena was about to go back into slumber when she heard something else, it came from her other window. A different sound, one that didn't BELONG. She got up and opened the window, feeling the cold air against her chest and rushing through her hair. She saw a figure of a person by her window, sitting on the small ledge, over looking the veranda. She couldn't go out after him, but let the figure inside.  
  
The wind blew strongly when Relena closed the window, blowing enough to knock the mouse off of her computer table. She closed the window as the screen saver blinked off, showing her AOL, glowing on the computer screen. The man walked over to the computer and read what the letter said before it was shut down by him. "I see you got my letters...."  
  
"Heero..." Relena almost questioned. She lightly touched him, making sure this wasn't her dream. When she found it was real, she had the urge to hug him, but held it back. All she did was offer him a seat in a chair by her table. Heero looked around, and finally sat down in the chair. Relena caughed softly, clearing her throat from invisible gunk. "Heero, why are you here? It's been a long time...and, I'm not trying to be rude or anything..." Her voice quivered slightly when she spoke, her voice wasn't working at that time, sometimes it did, and other times it didn't.  
  
"Relena, I missed you." Heero loked down at the floor, where Relena sat, picking up her mouse and some other papers. Heero continued. "Relena, I wish I never left. It was a horrible mistake." He stopped when she put the last paper back on her table. He couldn't fight his urge to hold her any longer. He fell to the ground and hugged her tightly to his body.   
  
Relena was surprised at first, but that quickly went away when she relaxed in his arms and chest. She put her arms around his back, holding on tightly to him. She had never felt so....happy before in her life.  
  
"Heero. I've missed you, too. I'm glad you're back!" Relena quietly sobbed out, making Heero's shirt rather wet. He didn't care, as long as he was close to her.   
  
  



End file.
